1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to centrifugal separating apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There has been proposed centrifugal separating apparatus for separating, for example, a liquid and a solid, or two different liquids, comprising a drum consisting of at least two parts having frusto-conical walls defining chambers for one of the separated components. In order to discharge this component from the chamber, one of the parts of the drum is axially displaceable so as to provide a circular outlet opening from the drum.
In this previously proposed apparatus, the parts of the centrifuging drum are made of a rigid material and the mechanism for displacing the parts of the drum is very complicated.
My earlier U.S. Pat. No. 3,823,869 issued July 16, 1974 discloses and claims a drum discharge arrangement comprising flexible lips at the spaced adjacent edges of components constituting the separator drum.